New found love
by human by form dragon by heart
Summary: what happens we flame admit's to spyro he's gay while at the same to cynder feels the same way about ember( CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION AND ADDITIONS THIS VERSION STORY WILL REMAIN UP UNTIL NEW VERSION IS COMPLETE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I HAVE TAKEN YOU REVEIWS/SUGGESTION INTO CONSIDERATION)


All was calm in the Dragon Realms Cynder was off by the lake hunting, while Ember was off with her friends. Leaving Spyro and Flame to watch over the temple. "Hey, Spyro how's it going?" Flame asked in his typical cheery voice. "Not bad Spyro replied. "How about you?"

"Well I wanted to tell you something Spyro." Flame said "Oh really, what is it?" Spyro asked curious. "Well it's hard to say Flame said as he blushed almost as red as  
the scales on his body. "What is it?" Spyro asked again.

"Well if I tell you, do you promise you won't get mad, freak out or look at me differently?" Flame asked nervously. "We're best friends Flame." Spyro said. "You know you can tell me anything and I won't look at you any differently than I do now."

"Well Okay, ya see Ember really isn't making me as happy as she used to (his blushing now going from a light  
red to a dark shade of crimson) and I don't know how to say this but for the past few days I've been thinking weird thoughts about the other male dragons, especially you." "What are you trying to tell me Flame?" Spyro asked wondering where their conversation was going.

"Spyro I think I'm gay and I think I've fallen in love with you." Flame said preparing himself for an attack from Spyro.

However instead of burning Flame to a crisp, Spyro walked up to him and started to rub his body against his. Flame had gone from scared stiff to very confused. "What are you doing Spyro?" Flame asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I've sort of been feeling the same way about you." Spyro answered. "But Spyro you're with Cynder!" Flame protested.

"Yeah I know but like you and Ember. Cynder really doesn't give me the same excitement that she used to." Spyro answered. "So you mean that you have the same feelings I do?" "Yes." Spyro answered.

"But what about Cynder?" Flame asked. "What  
about her?" Spyro asked. "How do you think she'll take it now that you're breaking up with her?"

"Hmm I don't really know." Spyro replied. "Anyways what do you want to do now."

"Well I can think of something." Flame said his 10"  
erection in clear view. "Ahh I get it sure we can do that but first we should find somewhere more privet." Spyro said. "Good point, do you know of a good place?" Flame asked. "The old tunnels that run underneath the temple would be a great place." Spyro said.

Once in the tunnels Spyro sealed the entrance using his ice breath. "Wow this is a great hideout." Flame said impressed.

"Thanks." Spyro said walking up to his new mate. They both fell into a passionate kiss making both dragons more  
aroused by the second with their tongues fighting for dominance as Spyros' full 12" monster came into view hard as a rock and dripping pre. "Whoa, Spyro you're freaken huge." Flame said with his10" pleasure pole also dangling between his legs.

"You're not that small yourself Flame." Spyro replied with a smirk on his face. "Now let's have some real fun." Spyro then started licking Flame's cock up and down soon taking the whole thing into his mouth and started to suck it, Spyro then began to bob his head up and down sucking harder and harder. "Ohhhh yeah that feels sooo good." Flame moaned. A few minutes later Flame reached his peak and said "Ugh Spyro I gonna..." That's all the warning Spyro got before Flame blew his load right into his mouth.

Spyro tried to swallow it all but there was so much he had to stop. Spyro just let the rest fall on him. After about 2 minutes, Spyro had enough of Flame's goo on him to make him look like a snowman. "Wow Flame you taste really sweet." Spyro said. "Glad you liked it." Flame said licking his mate clean of all his cum. "My turn." Flame said as he tackled Spyro onto his back and started giving Spyro the same treatment that he had just received.

"Ohhhh Flame, suck me harder!" Spyro screamed in  
pleasure. Flame did as he said and started sucking harder and started bobbing his head up and down even more, Spyro then shouted, "Flame I'm gonna cum!" Flame stopped sucking and grasped Spyros's hard on and finished him off with a hand job, this was just too much for Spyro, he blew his load all over Flame's body  
and himself, they both licked each other clean as they basked in their afterglow.

"You taste pretty good yourself Spyro." Flame said licking Spyro's cum off his lips after recovering. "Thanks." Spyro said. "Now it's time for the real fun to begin." Flame said getting behind Spyro. "You ready Spyro?"

"Yes and screw me as hard as you can." With that said Flame slowly inserted his 10" shaft into Spyro's tail hole. Spyro winced in pain never having had anything in there before but the pain slowly started to turn to pleasure as he started to adjust to his mate's girth. "Ooh Flame that feels sooo good" Spyro moaned as Flame started moving.

Having done this before Flame used his cock to look for Spyro's sweet spot. -_Where is it. It should be right here.- _Flame thought as he prodded around. "Damn Flame, do that again! Spyro yelled. -_Found it. - _Flame thought smiling. Continuing to prod his sweet pot. Flame and Spyro were moaning like dying animals.

"Flame…what…did…you…just…do…to…me?" Spyro moaned. "That's your sweet spot Spyro it's a bundle of nerves set in the back of the anal canal." Flame answered. "And as you just learned when prodded just right it creates a jolt of pleasure."

Flame kept prodding Spyro's sweet spot until pressure built up in his balls. As he screwed his best friend Flame's sexual pleasure reached its peak and Flame cummed into Spyro. As he did so Spyro cummed onto the ground. Spyro shouted Flame's name as they cummed which made Flame growl voraciously.

Flame collapsed onto Spyro's back his energy spent. Spyro allowed his mate to lie on his back as he recovered. As soon as Flame recovered he rolled off Spyro's back. "Thanks for giving me the chance to recover." Flame said. "Can I have a go?" Spyro asked. Flame nodded and turned around.

Spyro walked over and mounted Flame's back. Since this was his first time with a male Spyro let his natural urge to mate take over. Flame pushed back into Spyro, taking the hint Spyro pushed into Flame harder making Flame moan in pleasure.

"Flame how do I stimulate your sweet spot?" Spyro asked. "I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me." "Just shove it in as far as you can but do it at an angle." Flame answered.

"Like this?" Spyro asked as he did what he was told. Suddenly Flame cried out in pure erotic pleasure as Spyro brushed against his sweet spot. Spyro smiled as he continued pounding Flame knowing he did it right. Continuing to prod his sweet spot Spyro was getting close to climaxing. When he finally did climax.

Spyro used his cum as lube so he could pound his mate harder causing Flame's own climax to come about. When they recovered they curled up in each other's embrace wrapping their wings around each other as blankets and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the lake Cynder was taking advantage of her alone time to do some thinking. -_Why don't I like Spyro anymore, and for that matter what are these strange feelings I have for Ember._- Cynder thought as she examined her feelings for Ember and compared them to her old feelings for Spyro. -_Crap I'm in love with Ember._-

At that very moment Cynder heard Ember coming over to the lake. She turned around and shouted to Ember getting her attention. As Ember walked over Cynder said, "Hay Ember you got a sec?" "Yeah I do." She said. "What do you want?" "Uhh Ember do you still like Flame?"

"No I don't." Ember answered perplexed at Cynder's sudden interest in her love life. "Why would you ask me a random question like that." "Because I think I love you." Cynder replied. "What did you say?" Ember asked surprised. "I said I think I love you." Cynder repeated.

"I think I love you too?" Ember replied as she blushed scales turning as red as Flame's. "So want to have some fun Ember." "Sure Cynder." Ember said as she lied on her back. Cynder walked up to Ember and used one of her claws to screw her while she did this Cynder licked Ember's abdomen. Ember moaned in pleasure never knowing that she could be pleasured by another female.

A few minutes later Ember experienced the most powerful orgasm she ever felt, Ember looked at Cynder with a drunken look as Cynder took her claw out. "Cynder you were amazing, I never knew I could be stimulated by another dragoness."

"Can you do you now?" Ember asked. "Sure Ember." Cynder answered as she rolled onto her back. Ember crawled onto Cynder's chest and moved her tail to Cynder's tail hole and shoved it in. Cynder screamed in pain mixed pleasure. Ember started to move her tail in and out of Cynder's tail hole as the pain faded more and more into pleasure. Cynder moaned her new mate's name as Ember moved faster and faster. "Damn Ember!" Cynder moaned as she orgasmed. "So what are we going to tell the guys?" Ember said as she got up. "The truth I guess." Cynder answered.

They flew back to the temple intent on finding their old mates and tell them what happened but they couldn't find them. Ember suggested they split up and try to find them separately and Cynder agreed. They looked in all their usual hangouts; they even went to Cyril, Volteer and even Terrador's home but they still couldn't find Spyro or Flame.

"Where could they be?" Ember thought out loud. "There is still one place we can look." Cynder said. "Follow me." Cynder led Ember to the old underground tunnels. When they arrived at the entrance they saw that it was blocked by a wall of ice. "Well at least we found Spyro." Cynder said as she recognized his hasty usage of his ice breath. "Ember can you help me melt this wall Spyro may use his ice breath recklessly but his ice walls are really thick."

Ember nodded and started breathing fire with Cynder joining in a second later. It took them a few minutes to get through but when they did they walked in and started looking for Spyro. When they found him; he was asleep with his body curled around Flame's body and they were lying on top of a pool of cum. "Well at least we won't have to worry about them being lonely Cynder." Ember said as they realized what happened between them.

"Spyro wake up." Cynder said as she shook his cum covered body. "Five more minutes mommy." Spyro groaned as he tried to stay asleep. "Damn it he won't wake up." Cynder said. "I got an idea Cynder." Ember said as she tried not to laugh at Spyro's remark. Ember reached out and clamped her right paw over Spyro's muzzle and kept it there until he ran out of air. Springing awake Spyro coughed trying to refill his lungs with air.

"Damn it Ember are you trying to kill me." Spyro growled angrily. "Wait a second Ember how did you get in here I sealed off the entrance. "Who are you talking to Spyro?" Flame asked; who was now awake thanks to Spyro's sudden movement. It's Ember and Cynder." "I thought you sealed the entranced." "He did but we burned our way through the ice." Cynder said. "Uhh Cynder you got cum on your paw." Flame said.

Cynder looked at her paw, seeing the stain on her paw she wiped it along the tunnel wall until it was clean. "Are you guys mad." Spyro asked nervously. "No we aren't mad. They said simultaneously. "As a matter of fact we were looking for you guys to tell you that we don't love you guys anymore." Spyro and Flame were surprised at what they said but at least they could be together without hurting Cynder and Ember. "Ember if you don't love me anymore, who do you love now." Flame asked. "Cynder." She said simply as she licked Cynder's cheek.

They left the tunnels and went home knowing that they finally found their destined mates and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
